1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) having a structure for minimizing a reduction in a drain current, an organic luminescence display including the TFT, and a method of manufacturing the organic luminescence display.
2. Description of the Related Art
When operating a large-sized organic luminescence display, a parasitic capacitance of a thin film transistor (TFT) in the organic luminescence display may increase and it may cause a resistance-capacitance (RC) signal delay to increase.
Such a signal delay may cause a delay in “on” and “off” times of the TFT. Consequently, a signal in a next phase may be input before a pixel is completely charged or discharged, thereby deteriorating the video quality of a panel. In order to solve this problem, a TFT having an offset structure may be employed. However, in the case of such a TFT, a drain current may drastically decrease as a source/drain series resistance increases.